The purely devoted hearts
by Alaska25
Summary: This is a story about the love Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango, Miroku shared.


**Hey, this will be my actually finished story. And the ones who do not know me I'm Mercie. **

**WARNING!! This story is sort of nude so be in caution.**

**Kagome turned around and ran back to the hut where Sango and Miroku were crying. I can't take it any more! That Inuyasha! crying Kagome stopped and sat down with her head in her lap against a tree. I'm never going back! Kagome shouted I WANT TO FORGET YOU INUYASHA! **

**Kagome fell asleep crying in the rain. **

**Hmmm, I wonder where Kagome is its getting late and Inuyasha isn't back either. Sango what do you think. I dono maybe their talking about something. cleaning her board bursting door opens Ahhh, Inuyasha your back where is Kagome we thought she was with you. No, I've been mmmm.**

**How should I know. Sitting down thinking about her. Did she see me and Kikyou together? Damn it! Falling asleep **

**Man I'm soaking wet. She thought about Inuyasha and quickly shook her head. Why can't I forget him! She thought. I love him but it hurts when I do. Ahhh what was that? I thought I sensed some jewel shards here. Now! Give them to me! No stay back or I'll mmmm. Ha you can do nothing your just a foolish little girl now be a good little girl and give them! Ahhh! Die demon! Said Sesshamoru.**

**Are you ok? Kagome thought hes acting different than normal. Hello? Is anyone there? Oh yes sorry. Thank you for saving me. Where is Inuyasha? Kagome looking down**

**Oh I'm sorry. Kagome sitting down Its ok. I hate him anyway. Sesshamoru shocked He sat down next to Kagome. Kagome still looking down he took her chin in his hands and leaned closer to kiss her. She tried to push him away but one of her hands was holding her up and the other was clutched in his. Tears gathered in her eyes as he kissed her and layed down on the ground. **

**Damn it where is Kagome! She should be back by now. Inuyasha pacing back and forth He thought of her. Is she dead no never. Was she kidnapped no no. Damn it! Inuyasha please calm down she'll be fine. How do you know shes ok?! Inuyasha turned around and ran in the trees. Jumping from tree limb to tree limb he stopped at the scared tree. He gazed at it and touched the marking of where he was shot and pend to the tree. **

**When he touched it, it was like he could see what Kagome was doing. The picture was blurry but then it got clearer. **

**Inuyasha stepped back as she saw Sesshamoru kissing her But then he realized that Kagome was crying and holding back. Inuyasha noticed where she was and ran as fast as he could to her. When he got there they were still kissing. Sesshamoru got up and said why does she hate you so? Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she was wiping the tears from her face. Inuyasha looking down He was unable to answer. Kagome got up and looked at them. **

**She thought how did Inuyasha find me? Inuyasha looked at Sesshamoru then Kagome and noticed that she was starting to cry again. Inuyasha held out his hand trying to say something when Kagome started running back into the woods disappearing. crying Why?! Why did he find me but for some reason I am so glad he found me. No, stop it Kagome stop thinking of him! She thought. crying**

**Inuyasha you should be ashamed of yourself! She has no right to be treated that way! Look at you, going and kissing all up on her like you've known her for sometime, don't tell me my mistakes! And how do you suppose if you could ever feel the feeling of love, its hard to love two people that look almost the same. Now move. No, Even though I am a demon that doesn't mean I don't know the meaning of love Inuyasha! Inuyasha stepping back **

**crying I hate myself right now why can't I just love Inuyasha with out Kikyou interfering. stopping and sitting down Ok, I have decided that today is the day that I will become stronger. I don't need anyone, I don't need to trust anyone. I will only care for myself. I will get new clothes and never go back to my home. I will survive oh my own. getting up and running to a road **

**Sesshamoru please move I need to get to Kagome. No! What so you can go break heart over and over again! No! Stop it! You know nothing! Running at Sesshamoru then jumping over him and after Kagome Damn it where is she! Damn she can run! Ah, here is a village I can get new clothes and weaponry. Hmmm, mam can I get a blue and white Hanoi and a bow and arrow please? Thanks paying Ok now I'll go change into this and I'll be on my way. **

**Ahhh, damn where is she! Ah, that sent! I know that sent! He thought. I found her but this isn't her and why does she have on different clothes. Hey you seen some one who is short and has weird clothes on? Kagome turning around Kagome's eyes lit up as she seen Inuyasha. Inuyasha shocked Kagome! Your ok. **

**Hugging her Kagome I was so scared I know that I have made mistakes but I have decided that I'll never leave your side again. Kagome pushing him off and turning around to stop the blushing Inuyasha why? Why did you come after me? crying and turning around to face him Kagome, I love you and I don't want to see you leave anymore. **

**Why can't you understand that I only love you. Hugging her holding her tight Inuyasha do you really love me? Yes! Why would you…Kagome kissing him hugging his neck Inuyasha hugged back and stayed in that position for awhile. Sango I think we should go find them. Rubbing her butt Sango turned around and looked at Miroku. Miroku having that blushing but scared face on Sango rapped her arms around him kissed him. **

**crying Miroku thought Sango! But your crying, are you beening forced or… Miroku hugging her back and as they sat down. Why are you crying Sango? Miroku, I have waited so long for the right time but there never really was and now it has come. What has come? I don't und… Sango taking down her hair and slipping out of her uniform She bent down in Miroku's lap. Miroku can I be yours? Sango… Kissing her and taking off his clothes and covering them up they laid down.**

**Inuyasha can we camp out here for the night I'm not ready to go back yet. Ok. Kagome. Yeah is there something wrong? Coming up and kissing her Inuyasha she thought. Kagome I know that we have been seeing or have known each other for a long time now and well how do I put this hmmm can you have my child? Kagome looking at him weirdly Inuyasha…. Hugging him and kissing him Inuyasha hugs her back and says Thank you Kagome. **

**Kagome taking off her shirt and undoing Inuyasha's shirt she takes off her pants and lays down. Kagome do you really want to? Kagome looked at him and then the ground. Inuyasha looked at her and layed down and kissed her and covered them up with his shirt. **

**Nine month later Inuyasha and Kagome had three kids. One with white hair and two with black hair (The white haired one was the only girl). Later that same month Sango had twines (the girl got the hole in her hand. **


End file.
